The present disclosure relates to an electro-stimulation device where the supplementary motor area, premotor area and/or subthalamic nucleus are stimulated extracranially.
Stimulation of the subthalamic nucleus and as a consequence, activations of the supplementary motor areas and premotor areas and normalization of the abnormal involuntary resting activity in the motor system are the primary targets of the deep brain stimulation devices. Abnormal involuntary resting activity such as tremors may be caused by conditions or medicines that affect the nervous system, including Parkinson's disease, liver failure, alcoholism, mercury or arsenic poisoning, lithium, and certain antidepressants. Rigidity, bradykinesia and dyskinesia are other symptoms of the Parkinson's disease besides tremors.
Current applications to stimulate subthalamic nucleus include intracranial electrode placement, which is called deep brain stimulation. The process of deep brain stimulation of the subthalamic nucleus requires a neurosurgery, which is an extremely invasive intervention for the Parkinson's patient. Further, surgical device applications are likely to have side effects. Moreover, the battery of the stimulator is placed under the thorax skin while the electrodes inserted into the brain tissue and the wires goes under the skin. The frequency and the intensity of these stimulators may be altered wirelessly with an external unit.